Piper's Prerogative
by Mrs. Rosalie Lillian Hale
Summary: So, I got bored and this has been sitting on my computer forever and I decided to publish it! It sucks though and it's another Piper and Leo and they're king and Queen again, but this is better than Royally Charmed, though.
1. Getting To Know Piper and Leo

A new day has come:

Piper's prerogative

Chapter 1

Getting to know Piper & Leo

King Leo and Queen Piper were 12-years-old, when they got married. Leo's father, King Christopher Wyatt, had died recently and before his untimely death, chose Piper to be Leo's bride, though Leo couldn't figure out why. She's so… unqueen-like, stand out-ish, independent, and childish, if Leo could say the least. She's going on 18 and he's already 18 now. Piper still acts as if she were 12.

Piper dances down the halls, humming a tune, when she bumps into something, hard and wall-like, and stumbles backwards a little.

"God, Leo, what are you made of, stainless steel?" Piper asks, rubbing her temples.

"Actually…" Leo tries.

"That was rhetorical, you moron!" Piper exclaims, walking past him, but Leo grabs her arm, pulling her back to him. "Let me go!"

"Give me one good reason why I should." Leo orders.

"Because I'll relocate your testicles." Piper warns.

"Not good enough, try again." Leo grabs her waist, when Danielle Wyatt, Leo's mother, walks past them.

"Oh, was I interrupting anything?" Danielle asks, looking at her daughter-in-law.

"Actually, no Mother, you weren't." Piper removes Leo's hand from her waist and steps away.

"Okay, then I'll just be on my way." Danielle walks away, and then says. "Behave Leo."

Leo turns to Piper and pins her against the wall. "You ready to relocate my testicles?"

"Ew, Leo!" Piper tries to walk away, but Leo grabs her hand and pulls her back. "Must you continue to do that?"

"Well, I wouldn't have to if you stopped trying to run away from me." Leo reasons.

"Well, I wouldn't try to run away from you if you actually treated me like a queen. When will you by the way?" Piper asks, like she does everyday.

"You ask me that same question, everyday and I give you the same answer, everyday." Leo explains.

"Leo, that will never happen. Get that through your thick King-like skull." Piper starts to walk away, and then smirks. "What is the answer to that little question of mine?"

"Why?" Leo asks, eyeing her.

"Because I like to hear how unapproachable I am." Piper explains.

"In that case, I will start treating you like a queen when I have the pleasure of bedding you." Leo smiles.

"See, there's that word again, pleasure. How, exactly, do you know it will be a pleasure?" Piper asks, walking into her room, with Leo behind her.

"Everything I do with you is a pleasure. Well, almost everything." Leo tells her.

"Yes, but we don't do everything together." Piper points out.

"All that could change very soon."

"Says you."


	2. Controlling The Queen

Chapter 2

Controlling the queen

The next week…

Piper decides to eat her hour-after-lunch snack in the library. Suddenly, while gazing out of the window, a large figure casts a shadow over her.

"Good morning, My Queen." Leo greets.

"Hi. What do you want?" Piper asks.

"Meet me in the ballroom, when you're finished eating." Leo demands, then walks away.

"Whatever happened to please?!" Piper calls after him.

"It was annulled!" Leo calls back.

About 40 minutes after finishing her lunch Piper begins to linger slowly in the halls. She begins humming the same tune from last week, when Leo steps right in front of her, blocking her path.

"What are you doing?" Leo asks, in a husky tone.

"Ignoring you… Your Majesty." Piper tries to walk past him, but he blocks her way.

"Are you not aware of where you're suppose to be?" Leo asks. "With me, in the ballroom."

"I'm only suppose to be, where I desire to be and that sure as hell isn't with you." Piper explains, waiting for Leo's response.

"Really?" Leo pulls her as close to him as possible. "Then why does your breathing increase as the space between us decreases?"

"It does not!" Piper breathes heavily, and Leo laughs, letting her go. "Ugh! I'm not going to that ballroom with you. Bye." Piper starts to walk away, but Leo grabs her hand.

"Oh, no you don't." Leo lifts a squirming Piper over his shoulder and heads to the ballroom.

"Leo! Are you out of your mind?! Put me down! Right now!" Piper screams, still kicking.

"Nope." As all the servants come out of their rooms and see, the king walking down the hallway, with a squirming and screaming Piper.

Once they reach the ballroom, Leo puts Piper down.

"What's the matter with you? Don't you ever do that again." Piper orders.

"Or what?" Leo asks, softly. Then he takes a step forward, closing the distance between the two.

"Or I'll… I'll… Oh, jeez." Piper attempts to fan herself, but Leo grabs her hand and puts it on his shoulder and lets his own hand, slide down to her tailbone, and then tug on the string that holds Piper's dress together. Piper's breathing increases and she starts to lean in to Leo. Leo smiles, inwardly and puts his on Piper's hip, he grabs her other hand they begin to Waltz. "What are you doing?"

"We must practice for your 18th birthday. I'll lead, if you don't mind." Leo says.

"Oh, sorry." Piper whispers, as Leo cues the maestro.

"So, are you excited about turning 18?" Leo asks, after a moment of silence.

"Partially." Piper responds.

"Why only partially?" Leo asks, curiously.

"Because I'll be spending most of my night with you." Piper explains.

"How can you be so sure?"

"It's inevitable."

"Not with your sisters moving in." Leo tells her.

"What? Are you serious? When?" Piper asks, surprised.

"Tomorrow morning."

"Oh my God! Leo, thank you!" Piper jumps up and gives him a hug. 'Ooo, this feels good… wait, what am I saying? I hate him, but this feels so good. Oh no! I'm still hugging him.' Piper pulls away and smiles gratefully. "You are the best! I use that term loosely."

"Right."

"So, is this my birthday present from you?" Piper asks, as they continue dancing.

"Uh-uh." Leo shakes his head.

"Are you gonna get me a present?" Piper asks.

"Did you give me something for my 18th birthday?" Leo asks, knowingly.

"Actually, yes, I gave you most pleasurable kiss." Piper tells him.

"Aha, that's one thing we did together that was a pleasure. When I dance with you, that's always a pleasure. And when we talk, well, when you're being nice, trying to seduce me, that's a pleasure, also." Leo chuckles at his last comment.

"Seduce you? You actually think that I have ever tried to seduce you? You're senile, you know that?"

Leo pulls Piper up against him, making her gasp. "What about that time…" Leo whispers something in her ear.

"Leo, three things; one, you're squishing my perfectly grown breasts." Looking down at them, along with Leo. "Two, take it easy, your true colors are showing." Piper, ever so slowly, slides her hand down Leo's thigh. "And three, you…" Piper wraps her hands around Leo's neck, gets on tippy toes, and whispers something lengthy, directly in his ear. She steps back and bites her lip and, unnoticeably, twirls her long, brown hair.

"Piper!!!"

Piper turns around to see all three of her sisters; Prue, Phoebe, and Paige. She turns to Leo. "You said tomorrow."

"I'm full of surprises." Leo smiles, and Piper runs to her sisters, and hugs them.

"Oh my God! I'm so glad to see you guys!" Piper tells them, as Danielle comes in.

"Nice to see you girls, again. But it's time for dinner." Danielle announces.

"We'll catch up after the post-dinner drinks." Piper concludes.

"Come on, you all." Danielle ushers everyone out and stops the last person, which is Leo. "Leo, stop fooling around and tell her."

"Whatever you say, Mother." Leo walks up to Piper and whispers, "I'm gonna get you back that for thing you tried to pull in the ballroom. You just wait."

At dinner…

"So, how have you guys been?" Piper asks her sisters, before taking a bite of her steak.

"Piper, Mother suggests we join rooms." Leo blurts out, and Piper coughs up her steak and stares at Leo.

"You said what, now?" Piper regains her composure.

"Mother wants you to know, that she thinks we should join rooms." Leo repeats.

"Very subtle, Leo." Danielle remarks.

"Well, I know that Mother is great with that sort of thing, but I don't think she was using her better judgment, when she told you that." Piper looks at Danielle.

"Actually, I was using best judgment." Danielle smiles at her.

"Right." Piper leans over and whispers to Leo. "Is this your idea of payback? Because I am not joining rooms with you."

"No, it really was all Mother's idea. Oh, and you'll know when I get my payback. Trust me."

Post-dinner drinks, in the library…

"Hey, Piper. Prue tells me you and Leo are planning on having children, in the near future." Informs Phoebe, and then Danielle, Prue, Leo, and Piper cough up their drinks.

"Prue!" Piper shouts.

"Piper!" Danielle shouts.

"Phoebe!" Prue shouts.

"Paige!" Paige shouts and they all look at her. "Sorry, I felt left out. Proceed."

"Prue, I thought I told you not to tell anybody!" Piper exclaims.

"I didn't! She was eavesdropping!"

"I was not!" interjects Phoebe.

"Was to!"

"Was not!"

"Was to!"

"Was not!"

"So, Piper, when were you gonna tell me we planned on sleeping together?" Leo smirks, as the two other sisters argue.

"We're not, Phoebe obviously misheard what I said. I'm not having sex with you… ever." Piper replies.

"I'd like to think otherwise." Leo states.

"Think all you want. It ain't gonna happen." Piper retorts.

"That's bad grammar, My Queen." Leo points out.

"Well, you know what? You and your grammar can kiss my royal-," Piper is interrupted, when Prue accidentally makes Piper spill half of her drink on her chest.

"Oh, here. Let me help you with that." Leo gets out of his chair, goes over to her and whispers, "Payback time." Then Leo puts a lock of Piper's stray hair behind her ear and, without any hesitation, slowly starts to lick her drink off of her chest, making her gasp and turn a certain shade of red.

While Piper tries really hard not to moan, Leo's tongue explores her chest and neck._ Oh, Leo, don't stop! _ When he stops he looks to Piper. "I've had this drink before, but it, uh, tastes a lot better on you." Leo turns to everyone. "Good night everyone. Sleep sweet, Piper." And walks out of the room.

"Excuse me, but I think I'm gonna head up, as well. Good night." Piper walks swiftly out of the library and looks around. "Leo? Leo? Where are you?" Piper continues to look for him until she backs into him and turns around. "What the hell's the matter with you? What gives you the right?"

Leo gives her a kiss on the cheek and smiles. "You're my wife. Besides, you did it to me, so now, I'm gonna do it to you."

"Yeah, but what was different. You always tease me like that. I was just trying to get you back." Piper explains.

"Oh, no. That was not teasing, that was pure torture." Leo backs Piper into wall and rests his hands on her waist.

"Leo, no. Please, don't do this. I won't do it again, I promise." Piper crosses her fingers behind her back.

"It's a little too late for that," Leo pulls Piper's hand from her back and smiles. "My Queen."

"Oh, no." Piper pleads, just before he begins laying soft kisses on her neck. "Ooo, Leo." Piper moans and pulls Leo to her eyelevel. "Leo, we are about five seconds away from my sisters and your mother, coming out here to see you kissing my neck, ever so softly, and me enjoying it." Leo looks at her. "Don't look too much into it."

"At your request, My Queen. I think we're finished here." Leo leans down and gives Piper a soft kiss, and then walks away.


	3. Like Lovers Do

Chapter 3

Like lovers do

"So, Piper, what was that thing with Leo, when we were having drinks?" Prue asks, smirking.

"Oh, that? That was our little seduction game." Piper responds.

"Seduction game?"

"Yeah, well, see we tease each other, sexually, and that was part of his payback for something I did in the ballroom." Piper explains.

"What'd you do?" asks Phoebe.

"I complemented my breasts, which he loves to stare at. I was about two seconds away from grabbing his appendage. And I whispered something kind of kinky in his ear." Piper tells them.

"You seriously did that?" Paige asks.

"Yeah, but we've done things a lot worse than that." Piper says. "Just before you arrived actually."

"Like what?" asks Phoebe.

"Nothing any of your ears should, or can, hear." Piper adds. "Even you, Prue."

"What? But I'm the oldest." Prue reasons.

"But obviously not the most experienced." Piper jokes, and her sisters laugh, too.

"That you all know of." Prue giggles. "So, is that your whole relationship? I mean, have you guys even slept together?"

"No. Why?" Piper asks.

"Nothing, it's just, have you talked to Leo about it?" Prue asks.

"Prue, I'm turning 18 tomorrow, I really don't want to discuss me and my husband's sex life." Piper says.

"You're right. So, what are going to do at your party?" Paige asks.

Later that day…

Piper is in her room listening to music.

_There is a paradise that can be found_

_A better life to bring us round_

_And all we really need to do_

_Is see the world like lovers do_

Piper then begins to sing.

"_I want to take it easy, take it slow_

_To catch a fire and let it go_

_I wanna give myself to you_

_So we can live like lovers do_

_Like lovers do, I wanna feel that way_

_Like lovers do, they lose themselves for days_

_And I need to feel, I need to feel that way_

Leo enters her room and sits down on the bed beside Piper.

"_I can hear you thinking what I feel_

_I know that what we've got real_

_And all we need to get us through_

_Is just to live like lovers do_

_Just, like lovers do, I wanna feel that way_

_Yeah, like lovers, they lose themselves for days_

_And I need to feel, I need to feel that way_

_Like lovers do_

_Give me the strength to give myself to you_

_Like lovers, lovers do"_

Piper notices Leo and scoots closer to him.

"_Yeah, all we really need to do_

_Is see the world like lovers do_

_Like lovers do, I wanna feel that way_

_Like lovers do, they lose their selves for days_

_Lovers do, I wanna feel that way_

_Like lovers do, they lose their selves_

_And I need to feel, I need to feel that way_

_Like lovers do"_

"Hey." Leo greets. "You have an amazing voice."

"Thank you. That's sweet, but I need to talk to you." Piper gets serious.

"You're not breaking up with me are you." Leo jokes.

"Very funny. No, um, Prue sort of thinks that you and I should take our relationship to the next level, and I wanna hear your thoughts on that." Piper tells him.

"Well, I want to, but it's kind of hard, with you hating me and all." Leo explains.

"I don't hate you, I'm just very, very stubborn. Don't get me wrong, I like playing games, but I'm a little-," Prue interrupts Piper.

"Piper, you in there?" Prue knocks on the door.

"Yeah, just a sec. Can we finish this later?" Piper asks.

"Sure." Leo kisses her on the forehead and walks out as Prue comes in.

"Oh, did I interrupt you guys?" Prue asks.

"Um, sort of. What is it?" Piper asks.

"Andy asked me to marry him!" Prue blurts. "And I said yes."

"Congratulations! Is he moving in, or…?" Piper asks.

"Well, I was hoping you could ask Leo if Andy could." Prue tells her.

"Sure."

"But, as one fourth of my wedding present, I want you to do something." A mischievous grin dances across Prue's face.

"Like what?" Piper questions.

"First, pinkie swear." Prue holds up her left pinkie.

"Alright." Piper sighs and locks her left pinkie with Prue's.

"Okay…" Prue whispers the rest in her ear.

"Hey! Stud Muffin!" Piper calls to Leo from down the hall.

"You talking to me?" Leo asks.

"Well, considering you are the only hot guy here, and the only other person in the halls, yes, Leonardo Wyatt, I am absolutely talking to you." Piper replies, walking up to him.

"You do realize who you're talking to, right?" Leo questions, eyeing her.

"You do realize that this is one fourth of Prue's wedding present, right?" Piper eyes him back.

"Prue's getting married?" Leo asks, shocked a little.

"Yeah, and as the first fourth of her wedding, she would like me to ask you, if Andy, her fiancé, can move in." Piper explains.

"Sure." Leo answers quickly.

"Why'd you answer so fast?" Piper asks, suspiciously.

"Because it'll make Prue happy, and if your sisters are happy, then that'll make you happy and you know all I wanna do is make you happy." Leo explains.

"That is… the biggest load of crap I have ever heard." Piper laughs, along with Leo.

"But you have to admit, it's the sweetest, biggest load of crap you've ever heard." Leo reasons.

"I will admit, that was very sweet." Pipe agrees.

"So, what's the second fourth?" Leo asks.

"Ugh! The most dreadful thing ever. She wants us to make out."

"What are her terms?"

"Tongues, groping, hands rubbing all everywhere, tugging of the clothes, and… what was the last one, Prue?" Piper calls down the hall.

"Moaning!" Prue calls back.

"Moaning, right." Piper confirms.

"Are you sure this is _her _request?" Leo smirks.

"Don't be so full of yourself. This is what she wants, not me." Piper explains.

"What does she have to gain from this?" Leo questions.

"She's hoping that it will lead to you and I in the bedroom." Piper continues.

"How does that benefit her?"

"Let's just say, she really wants to be an aunt." Piper implies.

"Ah, and do you agree with her notion?" Leo chuckles.

"Of course not. It's insane." Piper tells him. "Why? Do you?"

"Well, I wouldn't say I disagree."

"I'm not surprised, you're so-," Piper is cut off, when Leo captures her lips in a powerful kiss. Leo, knowing that Piper won't protest, presses his body to her and backs himself into a wall. Piper smiles against Leo's lips, as he lifts up her leg and holds her thigh as the lower part of her leg dangles. Piper opens her mouth to invite Leo's tongue in, he takes the invitation and lets his tongue explore her mouth, then she moans, as Leo runs one of his fingers up and down the back of her thigh. Leo moans, when Piper starts sucking on his tongue.

As the fiery kiss continues, Danielle walks past them and is completely shocked, but manages to inform, "Um, Leo, Ian is here to talk about the, uh, thing."

They both shoo her away and she walks away. After moments Leo pulls back slightly. "Those luscious lips of yours will be the death of me."

Piper grins and Leo gives her soft kiss and walks away. Prue walks around the corner, astonished, after seeing that kiss. "Dude! How did that not lead to sex?!"

"Because we actually have self control." Piper explains. "At least he does."


	4. Touch My Body

Chapter 4

Touch my body

Two days later…

Everyone is at a private beach that only they know about.

"Piper, why won't you come into the water?" Paige asks.

"Because I don't like my bathing suit." Piper explains.

"Let me see it." Prue demands.

"Fine." Piper puts down her magazine, stands up, and takes off the big poncho she's wearing to show a revealing black halter bikini. She looks amazing in it. You can see her perfect curves and everything.

"Okay, Leo, you can put your tongue back in your mouth, now." Chimes in Phoebe.

"I was not starring." Leo denies.

"No, you were ogling." Paige points out.

"Prove it." Leo challenges.

"I can." Piper speaks up. She gets up, goes over to the chair Leo is sitting in, and sits on his lap and gives him a passionate kiss and he starts kissing back.

"Whoo- hoo!" hollers Phoebe, smiling. "Go, Piper!

"You go girl!" Prue laughs.

Piper pulls away and smiles. "I told you."


	5. Delicious Surprise

Chapter 5

Delicious surprise

"Piper!" Prue screams. "Happy Birthday!"

"Piper!" Phoebe screams. "Happy Birthday!"

"Piper!" Paige screams. "Happy Birthday!"

"No, go away! I want to sleep!" Piper pulls the covers over her head.

"No! Piper, it's the day before your party! You're 18 today!" shouts Phoebe, jumping on Piper's king sized bed. "What are you gonna do?!"

Piper sits up. "Well, first, I'm gonna tell my annoying little sister to get off of my bed." Phoebe gets off the bed. "Then I'm gonna get my husband because we have plans."

"Ooo, just the two of you?" hints Phoebe.

"No, the six of us. Now, if you'll excuse me. I'll be right back." Piper then goes behind her wardrobe and comes back, seconds later, holding on to Leo by his ear.

"How did you? You know what? I don't even want to know." Says Phoebe.

"You know what's so weird? I could have the whole kingdom bow down to me and you would probably be the only person to disobey me." Leo points out.

"That's because you give into me very easily. Now, we are going out tonight." Piper explains.

"Where we going?" Paige asks.

"We are going to The Spot."

"You mean the new club that's open to 13 years or older?" Prue asks.

"Yeah, so Paige can come with us." Piper tells them.

"Well, that means we gotta go shopping." Tells Phoebe.

"Piper, I don't think I can make it. I have meetings scheduled all day today." Leo explains.

"Please, Leo. For me." Piper pouts, and then puts her arms around his neck and whispers seductively in his ear, "Don't you care about me anymore?" she kisses him softly on the lips.

"Okay, I'll try to get done early." Leo barely whispers.

"Try hard." Piper kisses Leo's ear, and then nibbles his earlobe. "Go, be King." Leo then walks back behind the wardrobe. Piper turns back to her sisters.

"How do you do that?" asks Phoebe.

"It's a gift." Piper states, proudly.

"That apparently only you and Prue have." Points out Phoebe.

"In time it will come, or not, but for right now… we shop." Piper declares.

Later, that night…

The sisters are waiting in the foyer for Leo and for Andy to arrive.

Prue is wearing a purple spaghetti strap tank top, with a purple and white jacket and a white mini skirt with purple designs.

Piper is wearing a pink halter-top with orange polka dots and pink and orange plaid short shorts.

Phoebe is wearing a blue tank top with one strap and blue tie-dye Capri's.

Paige is wearing a red strapless top with jewels along the top and red Bermuda shorts.

Prue hangs up her cell phone. "That was the guys, they said to meet them at the club."

"Alright, let's rock and roll!" shouts Phoebe, being the first person to hop in the limo.

When they arrive at the club, they see Leo and Andy, at the bar.

"There are the guys." Piper points to Leo and Andy, and they go over to them.

"Hello, beautiful, wife." Leo greets Piper with a kiss on the cheek.

"Hello, jackass, husband." Piper greets back, with same amount of excitement as Leo.

"Piper, what do you have against Leo?" asks Phoebe.

"The smug look on his face he gets when he knows I can't resist him." Piper barely whispers to herself, but Leo heard her perfectly.

"What was that?" Paige asks.

"Nothing, come on Leo, let's dance." Piper pulls Leo to the dance floor with her.

"Come on, Andy." Prue does the same.

_I still hear your voice_

_When you sleep next to me_

_I still feel your touch_

_In my dream_

_Forgive me, my weakness_

_But I don't know why_

_Without you, it's hard to survive_

Piper grinds her hips against Leo's, as they move to the rhythm of the music.

'_Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling_

_And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast_

_I want this to last_

_Need you by my side_

'_Cause every time we touch, I feel the static_

_And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky_

_Can't you hear my heart beat so,_

_I can't let you go_

_Want you in my life_

Piper turns to face Prue, and they nod their heads, and start to dance against each other, then back against their men.

_Your arms are my cast_

_Oh, your heart is my sky_

_They wipe away tears that I cry_

_The good and the bad times_

_We've been through them all_

_You make me right when I fall_

Piper and Leo slow down a bit and Leo puts his hands on Piper's waist, as she rolls her body against him.

'_Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling_

_And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast_

_I want this to last_

_Need you by my side_

'_Cause every time we touch, I feel the static_

_And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky_

_Can't you hear my heart beat so,_

_I can't let you go_

_Want you in my life_

Piper and Leo's ending position is with her in his arms, breathless and him whispering this into her ear, "Can you resist me, now?"

"You heard that?" Piper asks, breathing heavily.

"Every word."

"Well, I guess I'm going to have to, now aren't I?" Piper struts off the dance floor, after Prue and Andy.

"Wow, Piper, I haven't seen you dance like that, since your 16th birthday party, when you told me, Leo was starting to turn you on, a lot." Blabs Phoebe, who gets a rather hard kick under the table from Piper.

"Oh my God! Leo, this is my favorite song! We have to dance, now!" Piper demands, as the song, "Breathless", by The Corrs starts to play.

After a lot more dancing and non- alcoholic drinks, Piper and Leo decide to go home.

"Hey, you guys, Leo and I are going to head out." Piper informs.

"I'm gonna come with you. Paige, you coming?" asks Phoebe.

"Yeah, I'm coming."

"Bye, Prue and Andy." Piper waves goodbye and they leave.

When they arrive at the castle Leo calls Piper into the library.

"Yes, Your Majesty?" Piper asks, sitting on the sofa, across from Leo.

"We need to discuss your dancing tonight." Leo informs.

"What's to discuss? I get naughty when I'm turned on, and, well, you turn me on." Piper goes and sits on Leo's lap. "Just so you know, I'm very turned on, right now."

"And what would you like me to do about that?" Leo questions, rubbing Piper's thigh.

"Take advantage." Piper then kisses Leo, fanatically, on the lips; he stands up with her in his arms. "See, you're good at this."

Leo chuckles against her lips, and carries her to his room, but on the way, Phoebe hears Piper giggle a little and comes out of her room, to see Leo carry Piper into his room, and shut the door behind them.

Once they are completely in the room, Leo lays Piper on his huginormous bed and kisses her slowly, as if to allow her to protest, but she doesn't, instead she pulls him a lot closer to her. Piper then pulls Leo away and takes off her shirt, and Leo does the same. Piper giggles, as Leo trails kisses along her neck and back to her lips.

While enjoying Leo's kisses she runs her hands across his perfectly chiseled torso. Piper rolls on top Leo and straddles him, then puts her left index finger to his lips. He looks at her, confused.

"Phoebe is probably outside listening to see if we're getting busy." Piper whispers. "Oh, God, Leo, yes! Ooo, Leo! Don't stop, now! This feels so good!"

"What are you doing?" Leo chuckles.

"Making Phoebe looking like an idiot at breakfast, tomorrow, just go with it. Oh, Leo, oh!" Piper yells, then gets really quiet and hears Phoebe giggle outside the door. "Jackpot." She then leans in and kisses Leo. "Well, now I know how eager you are. I think I'll use that to my advantage." Piper smiles, then gets off of Leo, grabs her shirt and heads out the door.

"My, Queen, there's one thing you must remember." Leo has that smug look on his face, again.

"What is that?" Piper asks, turning to him.

"You were the one that took off your shirt, not me."

"I was, wasn't I? Hmm." Piper dismisses that, but not mentally. She knew he was right, but she isn't about to show it. So, she turns back to the door, smiles inwardly, and leaves the room.


	6. Informal Ball

Chapter 6

Informal ball

"Glad to see you're up." Greets Phoebe, when Piper walks into the dining room the next morning.

"Good morning to you, too, Phoebe." Piper greets, with a yawn.

"Long night?" Prue asks.

"Yup."

"Yeah, from what I heard." Comments Phoebe.

"What did you hear, exactly?" Piper asks, knowingly.

"You, screaming 'Ooo, Leo, don't stop, now. This feels sooo good.' I also saw him carry you into his room." Informs Phoebe.

"What? Piper, is that true?" Prue asks, thunderstruck.

"Sure is, but I'll have you know I didn't sleep with him. All we did was kiss… and lose our shirts, but that was all part of my secret plan." Piper explains.

"What secret plan?" Paige asks.

"Hey, now. If I told you it wouldn't be much of a secret, now would it?" Piper reasons.

"Then what was with the moaning?" Prue questions.

"I just wanted to make Phoebe look like an idiot." Piper laughs.

"To a job well done." Paige raises her glass of milk as a toast.

"Thank you." Piper clinks her glass of orange juice with Paige's milk.

"Oh, ha ha, very funny. So, when are you and Leo gonna get together?" asks Phoebe.

"No time soon. Anyway, today is the day of my party! We have to figure out what to wear." Piper attempts to change the subject.

"I agree with you completely, but you know, if you want children, and I know you do, you'll have to sleep with him." Prue points out.

"I know, but I'm not going to be having any children, any time soon, so I have nothing to worry about." Piper explains.

"What about your desires?" suggests Phoebe.

"Phoebe, I think I can control my desires." Piper responds.

"But don't you what him to satisfy you?" Prue asks.

"Well, actually, I-," Piper is interrupted.

"Piper, can I see you in the library?" Leo comes into the dining room.

"Why?" Piper eyes him.

"I'm taking precautions, in case you scream."

"You what?"

"Come with me." Leo takes her hand and leads her into the library, then locks the door. "My, my. Mrs. Halliwell, you are quite the little tease."

"Are you referring to last night?" Piper asks, knowingly.

"Yes, actually."

"What are we doing in here?" Piper turns away from Leo and towards a wall.

"I'm doing what you told me to." He turns her around and backs her into a wall. "You're alone. And I'm taking advantage of that." Leo whispers, softly into Piper's ear, then grasps her thigh and runs his hand across her body.

"Leo, we can't do this in here."

"Wanna bet?" he kisses her neck multiple times.

"Leo, guess what."

"What?"

"I'm not wearing any underwear."

A smirk pops on Leo's lips in an instant. Piper knows exactly what he's about to do. She's just lucky she's wearing the slinky little nightgown that goes just above her knees. He lifts one of her legs up and drops to his knees. He puts her leg on his shoulder.

"Oh, my! Leo!" Piper cries out, as Leo slips his tongue inside her.

Leo smiles to himself.

"Piper, are you okay?" Prue asks, on the other side of the door.

"Oh, God! Leo, stop." Leo stops. "Okay, go." Leo goes.

"Leo, Piper, breakfast is ready." Prue tells them, from the other side of the door, still.

"Prue, Leo and I would really appreciate it, if you get the hell away from the door! Ooo, Leo!" Piper runs a hand through her hair, as Leo removes his tongue from her and kisses her body, all the way to her lips. Piper sucks on Leo's tongue and he moans.

"Piper, what are you guys doing in there?" Prue asks, knocking on the door. So, Piper grabs a book off the shelf and hurtles it at the door.

Leo pulls away. "We should probably get to breakfast."

"Yes, probably." Breathless.

Later, that day…

Piper is in her room, picking out dresses for the party, when Jenny, one of Piper's maids and best friends, walks in.

"So, Piper, I walked by the library this morning and I couldn't help, but notice that you were screaming Leo's name. Why was that?" Jenny asks.

Piper laughs. "Jenny, how old are you?"

"A year younger than you."

"I'll tell you later." Piper tells her.

That night, at the party…

"Piper, it's time for you and Leo to dance." Prue announces.

"Okay." Piper gets up from her seat at her table and joins hands with Leo.

They start to Waltz, and other couples starts to join.

"What are you up to?" Piper asks, after a few moments.

"What do you mean?"

"You've barely spoken to me all night. You usually have some smart ass remarks."

"I guess mother hasn't told you the news, yet." Leo ignores her.

"What news?" Piper questions.

"I don't blame her, you do have quite a temper." Leo ignores her once more.

"Leo, what the hell are you talking about?"

"Mother has news for you, but you probably won't like it." Leo tells her.

"Oh, joy."

After the dance, Piper takes a whole bottle of wine out to the garden.

"Uh, Leo, I think you should go check on Piper. She's in the garden." Prue informs.

"Okay." Leo goes out to the garden to see two empty bottles of wine and Piper, starring at the moon. "Hey, Piper."

"Oh, it's you, Leo." Then out of nowhere Piper kisses Leo, passionately.

"Whoa, what was that?"

"I want you. Take me to your room and have your way with me." Piper requests, innocently.

"What?"

"You heard me." Piper stands up and falls back, into Leo's arms.

"Piper, are you drunk?"

"I don't know. You tell me." Piper wraps her arms around Leo's and kisses him again.

Leo pulls away. "Yep, you're drunk."

"Wee!" Piper says, as Leo scoops her into his arms and goes back into the castle, the back way.

"Leo, what are you doing, with her?" Prue asks, seeing the two in the halls.

"Leo's taking me to his room, so he can have his way with me." Piper tells her and Prue gives Leo a wild look.

Leo chuckles. "No, I'm not, she's just drunk, don't listen to her."

"Okay." Prue grins a little, as Leo walks away with her little sister.

"Bye, Prue!" Piper shouts, from down the hall.

Leo enters his room and lays Piper on the bed.

"Right, so, I don't really think it's safe to leave you alone in your room. So, you'll sleep here." Leo suggests. "You should take a shower and I will wait out here for you."

"Okay, Leo." Piper gets up, goes into Leo's bathroom and shuts the door.

Moments later, Leo hears the shower going, then Piper shriek and the water immediately turn off.

"Leo," Piper comes out of the bathroom, soaking wet. "I got wet."

"Piper, you were suppose to get undressed." Leo tells her.

"Okay." Piper then pulls the strings off her dress and her entire dress falls to the ground, leaving her in her underwear.

"Piper!"

"What?!"

"You were suppose to wait… until you got into… the bathroom." The sight of his beautiful, naked, wife slurs Leo's speech.

"Now, what?" Piper asks.

"Now… now… now, you get a sheet. Here." Leo wraps Piper in a sheet.

"Now, what?"

"Now, we go to bed. You sleep in the bed, I will sleep in the sitting room." Leo starts to leave, but Piper catches his hand.

"No, Leo, please don't leave me. I don't want to be alone tonight." Piper looks deeps into Leo's eyes.

"Alight, but keep your hands to yourself." Leo warns.

Piper may be drunk, but knows that's her lines. She's supposed to say that, not him.

Leo and Piper submerge in the ivory, silk sheets of the bed. Piper snuggles up to Leo and Leo wraps his arms around his wife and they both drift off to sleep.


	7. Building A Mystery

Chapter 7

Building a mystery

The next morning…

Piper wakes up in someone's warm embrace, only, she can't remember how she got there. She almost gasps when she realizes, she's in a sheet, snuggled up to Leo, who is shirtless. She sits up and runs a hand through her hair.

"Oh my God." Piper whispers, and Leo's eyes flicker open.

"Good morning, Piper." Leo greets in a husky voice.

"Hi. Um, did we-," Piper starts to ask.

"So, what time did you finally go to sleep last night?" Leo interrupts her.

"I can't remember. Did you and I-," Piper is again interrupted.

"You were wild last night. I didn't expected that from you, but wow." Leo tells her. Piper gives him a look of confusions and Leo smiles. He knows he shouldn't be messing with her like this. But he can't help it.

"Leo, why are we-," Piper tries.

"I was surprised at how long you could go."

"Alright, I am going downstairs to get some coffee or something." Piper gets up and heads out the door.

"My Queen, don't you wanna change out of that sheet?" Leo asks, still in bed.

"Maybe later." Piper then leaves the room and goes the hall, down the stairs, past the library and into the kitchen, where her sister are arguing about something.

"But Prue, wouldn't you like to know?" Paige asks.

"No, and you shouldn't either because if we were suppose to know, it wouldn't be such an unanswerable question." Prue reasons.

"But Prue, if we weren't suppose to know, then why is it a question?" asks Phoebe, and then they all look at Piper. "Piper, why are you wrapped in one of Leo's sheets?"

"Um, I don't know. I just woke up in this."

"Woke up, where?" Prue questions.

"In Leo's bed, with Leo's arms around me, and me snuggled up to him, who was, and still is, shirtless." Piper tells them.

"Does that mean you two…?" implies Phoebe.

"I don't know, I was too drunk last night to remember." Piper explains. "All I remember is Leo laying me on the bed, then somehow I got soaked and I took off all my clothes and Leo wrapped me in this sheet. I can't remember what happened after that."

"So how did you feel when you woke up? Were you unusually happy?" Prue asks.

"No."

"And you don't look like you're glowing so, that means you didn't sleep with him." She concludes, as Danielle comes in.

"Great, you're all here. Piper! Piper, what are you wearing?" Danielle asks.

"I'm going for the whole Greek Goddess look, today." Piper says, sarcastically.

"Okay, well, I have some news." Danielle announces.

"So I've heard." Piper mumbles.

"Leo's distant cousin, Gregory, is coming to live here, with us. He won't be around often, but he will need a place to stay. So, he will be moving into Paige's room, Paige into Phoebe's room, Phoebe into Prue and Andy's, Prue and Andy into Piper's…" Danielle doesn't have to continue.

"And let me guess, I have to join rooms with that egomaniac upstairs you call your son?" Piper guesses correct.

"Yes! Aren't you excited?!" Danielle asks.

"Oh, yeah. I'm ecstatic." Piper agrees, sarcastically. "I'm going upstairs." She grabs a bag of grapes and goes back upstairs, into her AND Leo's room, where Leo has gone back to sleep.

Piper smiles. She grips the bag grapes, runs over to the bed and jumps on top of Leo, straddling him. Leo opens his eyes and Piper's hips.

"What are you doing?" Leo asks.

"You are such a pig." Piper comments, placing a grape in Leo's open mouth.

"Yeah, how is that?"

"You almost convinced me that we slept together."

"Well, we would've if I didn't have morals." He remarks.

"And why didn't you tell me that we have to join rooms?" Piper changes the subject, popping a grape into her mouth, as someone knocks on the door.

"Piper!" a voice calls.

"Wait right here. I'm coming!" Piper gets off of Leo, grabs Leo's shirt, puts the shirt on over the sheet, and goes out into the hallway, where Jolene, another one of Piper's maids, is waiting for her. "Yes, what is it?"

Jolene looks Piper over, as Piper watches.

"Nothing happened I swear."

"I'll take your word for it. Danielle would like to know if you and the king will be changing your sheets to yours." Jolene informs.

"Tell her, we'll keep his sheets." Piper instructs, as her maid smiles brightly. "What the hell are you smiling at?"

"Oh, nothing it's just such a happy occasion." Jolene tells her.

"That ain't nothing and what's so happy about it?" Piper asks her.

"It's just the king is incredibly content."

"And he should be, he's getting exactly what he wants." Piper explains.

"What's that?" Jolene asks, not getting Piper's meaning.

Piper looks at her, wondering if she should tell her oh so innocent maid. But she will get the satisfaction of seeing her turn a crimson color.

Piper motions for her to come closer and whispers something somewhat lengthy into her ear, loud enough for Leo to hear. Piper smiles, sort of, when she pulls back. Jolene's cheeks go so red Piper chuckles a little.

Jolene asks this carefully, "And you're not happy about this big event? Is the king not desirable enough for you?"

Piper chuckles, looks at the door, back at Jolene, and then smiles. "Yes, he is, it's just… not all men are as big as Leo, if you catch my drift."

Jolene's cheeks turn even redder.

"Goodbye, Jolene." Piper slips back into the room and straddles Leo again and Leo starts laughing. "What?"

"You don't think I heard that?" Leo asks her, still laughing.

"Actually, I think you heard every word." Piper tells him, eating a grape.

"One question, what exactly did you mean by not all men are as big as me?" Leo asks, smirking.

"Wouldn't you like to know. Now, answer my question, why didn't you tell me?" Piper asks.

"I didn't want to face the wrath of Piper Halliwell."

At that moment an imaginary light bulb goes off in Piper's head. "Oh."

"What?"

"An epiphany. I'm somewhat happy we're joining rooms, a very, very, tiny, small part of me is happy, because I think I can use this to my advantage. A friendly tip, you won't like me as a bedmate." Piper explains, then puts a grape between her top and bottom teeth and leans down and fervently kisses Leo, who bites half of the grape.

Leo rolls on top of her and breaks the kiss. "Juicy?"

"Lick it up, baby, lick it up."

"Don't mind if I do." Leo places a soft kiss on Piper's lips and she giggles against his. There's a knock at the door.

Piper pulls away. "Just a minute." She rolls back on top of Leo and straddles him, again.

"Come in!" Leo calls, and Danielle enters.

"Oh, sorry to interrupt." Danielle apologizes.

"You didn't interrupt anything, we were just talking." Piper explains, and Danielle looks at their position. "Oh, I was just getting his attention."

"Uh-huh. Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that Greg is moving in, in two days, so we are gonna start moving your stuff in here immediately, Piper." Danielle informs.

"Perfect. I'm going to initiate my plan as soon as possible." Piper then gets off of Leo and goes beside the bathroom door.

"Okay." Danielle leaves the room.

"So, Piper, what is your plan?" Leo asks, knowing he isn't going to get an answer.

"You'll see." Piper takes off Leo's shirt, unwraps the sheet, opens the bathroom door, takes a step inside, takes off the sheet, letting nothing show, but what she wants. She walks all the way into the bathroom, lets the sheet roll off her finger and fall to the ground. She shuts the bathroom door.

Cut to Prue, Phoebe, and Paige…

They're in the conservatory.

"So, how long do you think it will be until Piper gets pregnant?" asks Phoebe.

"I say, a month and a half." Paige says.

"I say, three months."

"Nah, you're both wrong. Four and a half months and a week before she tell us." Prue gives them a detailed description.

Time lapse, Piper's in the bathroom…

She's taking a bubble bath, when someone knocks on the door.

"Who is it?"

"The Muffin Man." The voice answers.

"Come in, Leo." Piper grants him permission and he comes in. "What is it?"

"Nothing, it's just hectic out there. You wanna listen to some music?" he asks.

"Sure."

Leo goes over to the whatchacallit and turns on the radio to the song, 'I Need You' by LeAnn Rimes. Piper grins at this and Leo notices, and brings a chair behind the bathtub.

_I don't need a lot of things_

_I can get by with nothing_

_Though the blessings life can bring_

_I've always needed something_

_But I've got all I want when it comes to loving you_

_You're my only reason, you're my only truth_

Piper giggles a little, as she plays with one of the three lily pads, floating on top of the water. Leo grins, because he knows this is how Piper feels about him, but he also knows that she'll never admit it.

_I need you_

_Like water, like breath, like rain_

_I need you_

_Like mercy from Heaven's gate_

_There's a freedom in your arms_

_That carries me through_

_I need you_

Leo starts to massage Piper's back… her whole back. A shiver goes down her spine, as his hands go lower and lower down her back. Piper is about to protest, but his hands, on her bare skin, feels so good.

_You're the hope that moves me_

_To courage again, oh yeah_

_You're the love that rescues me_

_When the cold winds raining_

_And it's so amazing_

'_Cause that's just how you are_

_And I can't turn back now_

'_Cause you've brought me too far_

Piper moans, softly, when Leo begins to softly place kisses on her neck. She turns to face him, and raises her wet soapy hands to his face. He takes her hands in his and they kiss, a small kiss, but a kiss non-the-less. The kiss starts to heat up.

_I need you_

_Like water, like breath, like rain_

_I need you _

_Like mercy from Heaven's gate_

_There's a freedom in your arms _

_That carries me through_

_I need you_

By this time, Leo already has Piper wrapped in a towel, and in his arms. While never breaking the kiss, he walks out of the room and is about to lay Piper on the bed, but she stops him.

"The movers, Leo, the movers." Piper reminds him.

"Oh, right." Leo remembers. "To the library."

And off he goes, to the library, with his giggling wife in his arms. He makes it all the way there without anyone seeing.

He lays her down on the giant couch and takes off his shirt, then he gets on top of her and kisses her, passionately, when someone barges in.

"PHOEBE!!" Piper and Leo shout.

"Oh, my! I am so sorry!" apologizes Phoebe.

"No, don't be. I was just, uh, leaving." He then whispers to Piper,

"We'll finish this later."

"Okay." She whispers back. Leo picks up his shirt, gives her a little kiss, and then heads toward the door. "Wait, put your shirt back on. Those muscles are for me and me only. Right now, is a rare opportunity for Phoebe."

Leo chuckles. "All right." He puts his shirt back on, gives Piper another kiss, and leaves the room.

"Piper, I am so sorry. I didn't know-," Phoebe stops, when her big sister puts her hand up.

"What are you doing in here? You don't read!" Piper exclaims.

"I know! I am so sorry! But Prue sent me in here and why are you in a towel?" asks Phoebe, completely changing the subject.

"I was in the bathtub, like five minutes ago." Piper answers.

"So, Leo was in the bathroom, with you?" Piper nods. "Doing what?"

"That is between my husband and I." Piper replies.

"Wait, did you just call Leo your husband without cussing?" questions Phoebe.

"Yeah, why?"

"Nothing." Smirks Phoebe, picking up a book. "I'm just gonna get this book to Prue." And starts to leave.

"Hey, not a word of this to anyone." Piper demands.

"Cross my heart." Phoebe leaves.

Later, that night…

Piper walks around their room, wearing a small, black velvet, v-neck nightgown.

"Dressing kinda fancy for someone going to bed, don't you think?" Leo asks, observing his wife.

"Maybe, maybe not." Piper responds, fiddling with something.

"Oh, did I tell you? Your sisters made a bet." Leo informs.

"About what?" Piper asks.

"How long it will take you to get pregnant." Leo replies.

"Well." She scoffs.

"You probably couldn't handle it anyway." Leo comments, slipping on his night pants over his boxers, leaving him shirtless.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Piper looks over at her husband.

"I just don't think you could go that long with a big belly." Leo smirks, knowing he has her exactly where he wants her.

"You wanna bet?"

"Sure. One week. If you can sustain a pregnant belly for a week, then you-,"

"Then I get to move my bed in here." Piper finishes.

"Fine, but if you don't, I get to have my way with you." Leo looks at his wife's expression.

"Fine with me. Let's shake on it." Piper puts her hand out and Leo shakes it, and then pulls her forward, for a kiss.

"Good night, Leo." Piper gets under the covers.

"Good night, Piper." Leo gets under the covers.


	8. Your Body Is A Wonderland

Chapter 8

Your Body Is Wonderland

The next morning…

Piper groans in her sleep. Her eyes flicker open and she notices, somehow, she and Leo switched sides on the bed.

"Leo." Piper whispers, but all Leo does is move closer to her. "Leo." He still doesn't stir. So, Piper gives him a little kiss, and smiles against his lips, when she feels him kissing back. "Good morning."

"Good morning. What are you doing?" Leo asks, with his eyes still closed.

"Waking you up." Piper kisses him, again.

"But I like it here. With you in my arms." Leo tells her.

"Fine, but I'm going to the bathroom." Piper rolls away from Leo, but he rolls her back to him, and kisses her avidly, while sliding his hand across her butt. Piper pulls away, slightly. "Hey, by any chance, do you know how I got on this side of the bed?"

"It may have something to do with the fact that you slept on top of me, for half the night." Leo chuckles, when Piper's cheeks turn red. "At least we know you like to be on top."

Piper hits him in his arm. "Ow!"

"That's what you get." Leo retorts.

"Leo, how strong are you?" Piper asks, getting out of bed.

"It's a secret."

"Nice." Piper goes into the bathroom.

Five minutes later…

"Oh my God!" Piper screams, running out the bathroom.

"Piper, what's wrong?" Leo asks, calmly, with his eyes closed.

"Open your eyes and you'll know." Piper tells him and his eyes open. "Okay, see, this is not gonna work." Pointing to her fake pregnant belly. "Please, can you call off the bet?"

"Not a chance." Leo laughs, looking his wife over.

"It's not funny. I'm fat and ugly." Piper complains, stretching her dress over her tummy.

"You are fat," Piper gives him a look and he gets out of bed and goes over to her, and then puts his arms around her. "But that doesn't matter. And you are definitely not ugly. You," he kisses her neck, "are the most beautiful," kisses her neck, "woman I have ever seen." Kisses her neck.

"Really?"

"Really. Come on, lets go get breakfast." Leo sweeps her off of her feet and into his arms.

"What are you doing?" she asks, as Leo makes his way out of their room.

"You wanted to know how strong I am."

"This isn't exactly what I meant. And if you drop me, so help me God, we won't ever have children." Piper threatens.

"I would never drop my pregnant Queen." Leo jokes, reaching the bottom of the stairs.

"Very funny. Now, put me down." Piper demands.

"As you wish." Leo says, walking into the kitchen, where everyone is. He puts her down and she immediately turns to face him.

"Hey, are they looking at us?" Piper whispers.

"Yes." Leo whispers back, putting a hand on Piper's tummy.

She turns around and Leo puts his arms around her.

"Oh, my God! Piper, you're pregnant!" shouts Phoebe.

"Actually, I-a spider!" Piper starts freaking out, so, Leo picks up the spider, walks over to a window, throws the spider out and walks back over to Piper, who has arachnophobia.

"Okay, can we get back to Piper being pregnant. How did this happen?" Prue asks.

"Well, Prue, when a mommy and daddy get very-," Piper taunts.

"That's not what I meant."

"Leo and I-," Piper starts.

"I think we all know what you and Leo did." Andy mumbles.

"I wasn't gonna say that. Leo and I made a bet, he said that I couldn't keep a pregnant belly for a week, and if I don't, he gets something of mine he's wanted for a while, but if I do, I get to move my bed in our room." Piper explains.

"You do know that Leo's gonna win and I think I know exactly what Leo wants." Paige looks to Leo, who smiles and looks at Piper's tummy, and Paige's eyes widen. "And more."

"And more? What do you mean?" Piper asks Paige, and then turns to Leo. "What does she mean?"

"I have no idea." Leo looks at Paige and puts a finger to his lips.

"You know, you are a little too, experienced for two 18-year-olds." Andy points out.

"Yeah, well, I would imagine a married couple of six years, would be." Pier replies. "It all started at the tender age of 13." They all look at her. "I'm kidding!"

"Okay. Well, when do you plan on having children?" asks Phoebe.

Piper puts a hand over her tummy. "That is none of your concern."

"But you have talked about it, right?" Prue assumes.

"Have you and Andy?" Piper fires back.

"No, because Andy and I are still engaged." Prue explains.

"Good point. Hey, I can't see my feet." Piper points out, looking down.

"They're white." Paige states.

"Really? I did not know that." Piper says, sarcastically. "Hey, Phoebe, toss me a bagel."

"Why don't you come over here and get it yourself." Challenges Phoebe.

"Fine, I will." Piper puts a hand on her back and waddles over to Phoebe. She hits her on the back of her head and grabs a bagel.

"Thanks, Piper." Says Phoebe, sarcastically. "Do you want a tip or do I just put it on my tab?"

"That's on the house. Comes with the service." Piper smiles, with sarcasm.

"Is it me, or is it a lot of sarcasm in the air?" Prue asks.

"I would like to say it's you, but they really are being very sarcastic." Paige answers.

"I gotta pee." Prue thinks out loud.

"Thanks for sharing."

"Oh, Leo, I forgot to tell you. Prue and I are gonna be training your spear throwers, today." Piper tells him.

"You funny."

"Leo, why not?" Piper asks.

"Because that's my job, and it's way, too dangerous." Leo explains.

"Leo, please? Please?" Piper whines, then puts her arms around Leo's neck, and pulls his face less than a centimeter away from her face. "Please?"

Then Leo does something he shouldn't do again. He looks into her eyes, which is his weakness. Those eyes bend his will, and get her whatever she wants. They've been able to do that since before they got married, which is a little strange.

He sighs. "Okay."

"Yay!" Piper turns to Prue. "So, noon-ish?"

"Fine with me."

"Great. Come on, Leo." Piper takes the bagel and her husband, by the shirt, and goes back upstairs.

"You wanna talk about what Prue said?" Leo reads his wife so easily.

"Well, she's right."

"I know."

"So, do you even want children?" Piper asks.

"Yes, I want lots of children."

"Soon, or…?"

"That's up to you." Leo points out.

"It is, isn't it? I enjoy power." Piper giggles.

"I can tell." As Jolene and Jenny come in.

"Danielle has sent out a message; because we are limited on water for the next three to four days, all couples must shower together. No exceptions!" Jenny and Jolene read off of a note.

"Did you guts rehearse that?" Leo asks.

"No, sir." They say in unison, then leave.

"Strange maids, you have." Leo comments.

"You're telling me. So, shower or bath?" Piper asks.

"I'm less tempted in the bathtub."

"Shower it is." Piper decides.

"You hate me don't you?" Leo asks, as Piper turns around and takes off her fake pregnant belly.

"No, actually, I…… I… l-lo…" Piper struggles to get her words out.

"Piper, what is it?" Leo comes over to Piper and grabs her shoulders, rubbing them.

Piper looks deeply into Leo's emerald green eyes. "I love you."

"You what?" Leo asks, stunned.

Piper smiles at him and repeats, "**I LOVE YOU! **Leonardo Wyatt, I am totally, truly, madly, deeply… in love with you."

"I love you, too." Leo smiles back.

"What do you love about me?" Piper asks.

_We got the afternoon_

_You got this room for two_

_One thing there's left to do_

_Discover me, discovering you_

_One mouth to every inch of_

_Your skin like porcelain_

_One pair of candy lips and_

_Your bubble gum tongue_

"I love how you always put your hair behind your ears with your thumb and index finger. I love how you always surprise me. I love how optimistic you are. I love how you never have the same mood everyday. And I especially love how you love me." Leo tells her.

"So, basically, you love just about everything about me?" Piper sums it all up.

"Just about." Leo agrees, with a chuckle.

"Okay." Piper laughs, and then gives Leo the biggest, juiciest, passionate kiss she has ever given him.

Leo picks Piper up and carries her over to their bed and puts her on top of him. Piper tugs at Leo's shirt and deepens the kiss, if that's even possible. Leo takes off his shirt and pulls the string on Piper's dress, causing it to fall off of her body.

_And if you want love_

_We'll make it_

_Swim in a deep sea of blankets_

_Take all your big plans and break them_

_This is bound to be wild_

_Your body is wonderland_

_Your body is wonderland_

_Your body is wonderland_

Leo takes off his pants and then unhooks Piper's bra, all the while never breaking the kiss. They both take off their underclothes and somehow manage to get under the covers.

_Something about the way _

_The hair falls in your face_

I love the shape you take

_While crawling towards the pillowcase_

_You tell me where to go_

_Though I might leave to find it_

_I'll never let your head hit the bed_

_Without my hand behind it_

Piper grins at Leo and he nods and slips under the covers. "Oh, Leo!" she bites a pillow and grabs on to the sheets. Leo removes his tongue and starts to kiss Piper's body all the way up to her neck, and then flips them over.

_You want love_

_We'll make it_

_Swim in a deep sea of blankets_

_Take all your big plans and break them_

_This is bound to be wild_

_Your body is wonderland_

_Your body is wonderland_

_Your body is wonderland_

Piper closes her eyes and moans, softly, as Leo starts to kiss, lick, and suck at her chest. She grabs onto his arms, tightly, desperately wanting to be on her back.

_Damn baby_

_You frustrate me_

I know you're mine

_All mine, all mine_

_But you look so good it hurts sometimes_

"Oh, Leo, please… please, lay me down." Piper begs, in the lowest whisper possible. So, Leo climbs on top of her, and then very slowly slips inside her. She wraps her legs around his waist and digs her nails into his back, gently, as he slowly moves in and out of her.

Your body is wonderland

_Your body is wonderland_

_Your body is wonderland_

_Your body is wonderland_

Two hours later…

Piper is walking across the field, in her fake pregnant belly, wearing a thin, yellow dress, that reaches her ankles and her hair is soaking wet.

"Piper!!" Prue yells from the other end of the field.

"What?!" Piper yells back.

"Hurry Up!!" Prue yells.

"Prue!!" Piper yells, stopping at her spot.

"What?!"

"Do you have a ten pound watermelon attached to you?!" Piper asks.

"No!!"

"Then shut the hell up!!"

"Piper!" Leo calls, running up to her.

"What is it?"

"You forgot your shoes." Leo informs.

"I know. I just figured, since you know, I can't see my feet, why should I care what they look like." Piper explains.

"You've got a point."

"I do. So, did you forget my shoes, or did you come just to see me, after that great sex?" Piper asks, with a grin.

"Uh, little bit of both." Leo smiles.

"Perfect."

"Leo!! Bring Piper down here!!" Prue screams.

Leo picks Piper up and carries all the way across the field to Prue and a bunch of spear throwers, who kneel when they see him.

"Hey, Prue." Leo puts Piper down.

"Hey, Leo."

"Bye, Piper." Leo says and Piper gives him and a kiss and a look, and he walks away.

"So, lets get started." Piper claps her hands.

"Wait, Piper, your hair is still wet. Were you and Leo in the shower for that long? That whole two hours?"

"Nope."

"You lying?"

"Maybe."

"You love him?"

"Damn Skippy."

"Wait, you love him?!"

"Hell, yeah! Oh, wow, do I love him."

"How much do you love him?"

Piper looks at her. "Wouldn't you like to know."


	9. Sexy Can I?

Chapter 9

Sexy can I?

Later that week…

Everyone is eating, quietly, at dinner when the song 'Sexy Can I?' starts to play. They all look at Leo because the sound is coming from his cell phone in his pocket.

_Sexy can I, hit it from the front_

_Then I hit it from the back_

_Know you like it like that_

_Then we take it to the bed_

_Then we take it to the floor_

_Then we chill for a second_

_Then we back at it for more_

At this point Leo takes out his phone and turns it off, and everyone looks at Piper, who has her head down, blushing with a smile, and is stealing secret glances at her husband.

"Interesting ring tone, Leo." Prue comments.

"Yup." Is all Leo says to that.

"I think it's cute… considering." Piper speaks up, sitting back in her chair.

"Considering, what?" Danielle questions.

"Oh, nothing." Piper directs at her, and then turns to Leo. "But you could do better."

"You don't like it?" Leo asks.

"I didn't say that, I just… never mind." Piper dismisses it.

"No, tell me." Leo requests.

"This, I can't tell you." Piper winks at him.

"Why not?" asks Phoebe, curiously.

"It's classified information." Piper gives Leo a look.

"So, Leo how's your plan working out?" Paige asks.

"It's… progressing." Leo informs.

"No, luck, huh?" Paige asks.

"Some, but not enough." He answers.

"Maybe next time." Paige encourages.

"Y'all getting any of this?" Piper asks.

"Not a damn thing." Piper and Andy respond.

"What are you talking about?" Piper asks.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Leo smirks at her. "Hey, Piper, do you love me?"

"Yes, Leo, I love you."

"How much do you love me?" Leo asks, his smirk growing into a grin.

Piper looks at him. "I am not going to answer that."

"Are you willing to show everyone at this table how much you love me?" Leo's grin turns into a smile.

"Wait a sec. Back up, did Piper just say that she loves Leo?" asks Phoebe for clarification.

"Yeah, when did this happen?" Paige asks.

"Like, three days ago." Leo says.

"Prue, can we go upstairs soon?" Andy whispers.

"Yeah, honey. In a minute." Prue gives Andy a passionate kiss.

"'Cause we all had to see that." Piper notes.

"Hey, at least I get some." Prue remarks.

"Who said I don't?" Piper retorts, and everybody's jaw drops.

"Wait, did I hear right? Piper Halliwell, the most stubborn Halliwell I might add, actually, willingly, had sex with Leonardo Wyatt, sitting across from me?" asks Phoebe, thunderstruck, obviously.

"Yes, Phoebe, you heard right, but I don't think we should discuss this, while we're having dinner." Piper dismisses it.

"So, how was it?" asks Phoebe, ignoring her older sister completely.

"Phoebe!" Piper warns.

"So, how was it?" repeats Phoebe.

"You know, Leo's right there?" Piper gestures to Leo.

"You're right. So, Leo, how was it?" asks Phoebe.

"Don't answer that." Piper stops Leo, who was actually about to responds.

"Ugh! Fine!" Phoebe sits back in her chair.

"Aunt Danielle!" a voice says from the doorway.

"Greg!" Danielle and Leo shout at the same time.

"It's great to see you man!" Leo stands up and gives him a hug, as does Danielle.

"Leo will show you to your room." Danielle tells him.

"No, actually, Piper wants to." Leo speaks up.

"Why?" Everyone else asks.

"It's a chance to get off my feet, so I don't feel so much like a pregnant lump of nothing." Piper replies, getting out of the chair, with help from her husband.

"But you…" Paige is interrupted.

"Yeah, I know, but it's just the presence of the belly, makes feel so fat." Piper explains. "Come on, Greg." Walking ahead of Greg, out of the dining room. "So, Greg, how old are you?"

"I just turned 16." Greg informs.

"Really? I just turned 18." Piper tells him.

"Wow! And you're already that pregnant?" Greg asks. "You and my cousin must keep busy."

Piper laughs. "No, no, I'm not pregnant. This is just a bet I made with Leo and tomorrow is the last day, so." Piper explains.

"Oh."

"Okay, so, this is your room. My old room. Um, I'm going back to dinner, are you gonna stay here, or…?" Piper asks.

"I think I'm gonna stay here and get familiar with the place." Greg tells her.

"Okay, well, bye." Piper leaves the room, and heads down the hall and stops at the top of the stairs. She takes off her shoes, and then slides down the banister.

Back in the dining room, it's very quiet, until they hear Piper scream, "Damn it!! Son of a bitch!!"

"Piper?! What's wrong?!" Leo asks.

"Who the hell left their damn hooker shoe in the middle of the damn floor?!?!" Piper screams with a lot of rage in her voice.

"Did you fall, honey?!" Prue asks.

"What the hell do you think?!?!" Piper screams, even angrier than before. She calms down a bit. "I can't get up."

"I'll come and get you!" Leo calls and gets out of his chair and goes out of the room.

Moments later, Leo returns, with a red-faced, Piper in his arms. He lets her down and she slowly holds up a red six inch, pump and lets it fall an the table.

"Any takers?" Piper asks, calmly.

Paige reaches for the shoe and Piper slaps her hand away, then Phoebe quickly snatches the shoe back.

"It's not mine, I swear. My friends Janice and Cole were over here the other night and they slept over-" Phoebe is cut off.

"Wait, Cole Turner slept over… here?" Prue questions.

"Don't worry, not much happened. So, anyway, Janice left and she forgot it." Explains Phoebe.

"Well, next time she leaves it here throw it to her and make sure it hits her in the head." Piper request.

"Will do." Says Phoebe, as Piper yawns and hits Phoebe in the back of the head. "Ow! What was that for?!"

"For having a friend named Janice." Piper tells her, and then walks out of the dining room, holding hands with Leo.

Once they're back upstairs, Piper immediately takes off her fake pregnant belly, and gets on the bed, beside Leo, who then climbs on top of her.

"Sexy, can I?" Leo asks.

"Can you what?" Piper smirks.

"Can I have my way with you and…" Leo whispers the rest in her ear.

"So, how's it gonna be this time?" Piper questions.

"How do you want it?"

"Hard… and rough." Piper breathes, as Leo's hands roams through the inside of her dress.

"That's new." Leo comments.

"I never was very predictable." Piper replies.

The next morning…

"Okay, my beautiful, naked, wife. You have won the bet. Are you gonna bring the bed in?" Leo asks.

"Of course. And I'm gonna put it right beside this bed." Piper tells him.

"Because…?"

"Because think of all that room, you and me, naked, playing games between the sheets. Think of all the erotic things that could happen between us." Piper explains, pulling Leo top of her.

"I like the sound of that."

"I thought you might." Piper giggles and kisses Leo, ardently.

Leo slides his hands down Piper's sides, and Piper lets out a moan of pleasure, as he enters her, and he immediately starts to move fast and hard.

"Oh, Leo!" Piper cries out. "God, Leo, yes! Oh, yes!"

Leo smiles to himself, and goes deeper inside her, pumping faster each time.

"Oh, Leo, you feel so good! Oh, don't stop!"

"Goodness, Piper!"

"Leo!"

After moments, Leo rolls off of Piper, hot and sweaty.

"Piper?"

"What?"

Leo turns on his side and looks at Piper. "I love you… more than you could ever imagine."

"I feel the exact same way."


End file.
